


【气宇轩扬】犯上

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】犯上

**Author's Note:**

  * For [like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/gifts).



《犯 上》

——by禾火竹千代

1.毕竟——这是他的教官

“哇，新来的教官？？确定是教官？？这么年轻。”

“也太清秀了吧......不像男人的腰啊，瘦瘦弱弱的，搂着肯定舒坦”

“我去，我想认识他，他有没有女朋友？”

“我打赌，他是个O。”

“不可能，他可是特警业务标兵，黑带8段，警体技战术V+的人诶。”

连长吹响了集合哨，一声令下，所有人迅速列队，嬉笑聊天全部收起来，哪怕是最潇洒最无法无天的刺儿头，也不会在队伍里偷一点懒，耍一点把戏。

可宋继扬这身教官服未免也太好看了，迷彩袖下的肌肉绷紧，通过薄透的面料，一闪而过的灯光，显露出一点线条。

厚重的警靴和稍显宽大的大腿布料强调了小腿的笔直纤细，被皮质腰带收紧的腰线，笔直的缝线下精瘦有力的手臂，顶住下颌的领缘。

因为纤瘦，腰部被过分收紧了，翘臀、细腰、大长腿分外显眼，整个人既挺拔又帅气，袖子领子处露出的小皮肤跟自己完全不同，感觉跟这套衣服天造地设一样。

一身军装下，结实，圆润，臀型完美，总之就是想象不到的好看。

肤色则是怎么晒也晒不黑的瓷白，非常显眼，一群碳里面拥有一个人白得发光，那就是宋继扬了。几乎所有教官身材个头全部跟他相近，但他穿着教官服就是显得更加飒爽英姿一些，怎么看都好看。

暑热下，宋继扬袖口被解开，袖子推到了手肘上，小臂上有星星点点的红痕。刮得没有一点胡茬的下巴，因为半闭着而呈现出异样风情的眼睛。那汗珠沿着额角，流进眼角，刺的他眼睛发红。

那柔和的眉眼低垂着，长长的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影，舌尖舔过被磨得发红的嘴唇，半湿的长发贴在额头上，绷紧的颈部线条，并不因瘦而显得瘦削的肩膀，红得发烫的耳朵。

“还有三分钟！！坚持一下。”宋继扬抬手看了下秒表，眼睛因为呼吸急促而泛起薄红，汗珠沿着他下巴一滴滴滴落，又顺着下巴滴在尖头铆钉靴的鞋面，擦得锃光瓦亮的铆钉靴上。

神色倨傲，衣冠楚楚，身材俱佳。这样的人，似乎不适合当教官。王皓轩小心翼翼微微侧了下脸瞟了一眼，别说女孩子了，就连自己心跳都能漏了半拍。

宋继扬并不知道有人一直在暗中观察他，正用他那严峻的目光扫视台下站得笔直的一年生们，这届的学员一个个的优秀，警校的招生标准一年比一年严格。素质也越来越....等下，为什么有个男生，头发没有按照要求剃鬓角？他还敢抬头挑衅？意味不明的笑？哪儿来的毛头小子，胆子这么大？宋继扬微眯了下眼睛，背着手走到男生面前，严厉地说道：“叫什么。”

“王—皓—轩，皓月星辰的皓，气宇轩昂的轩。”

“我有让你这么具体么？”

“没有！”

“下次回答前，记得打报告”

“是，教官！”

“几年级的。”

“侦查学院一年级！！”

“但是，报告教官，你腰带.....开了......我看着你是因为我想提醒你！”挑衅般的用那双漂亮的亮晶晶的大圆眼睛瞪着他，甚至可以说想要吞噬他。

“嘴硬。”皮靴鞋跟磕在沙土地面，一下，一下，由远及近。宋教官特意走过他身后，用教鞭在他颈后暧昧地摩擦，蹭了蹭。又一下抽出了腰带，狠狠拍在他的臀肉上。

发出“啪”的一声轻响。

宋继扬看出来刺儿头情绪上的不对劲，特意走近打量：“你，出列。”

“是！”

“呵”王皓轩抬起下巴，不满地轻哼了一声。

“罚跑操场20圈，跑不完，中饭不准吃！！！！”宋继扬不由自主地伸出手，轻轻碰了一下王皓轩的腰，解下他的腰带，绑在他晒得发红的手臂上，一圈圈缠紧，勒出红痕。掌心贴在脊柱上，从尾骨开始，一点点，慢慢地，往上，停在一个再合适不过的位置。

“去啊！！摩擦什么呢！！”又甩了一下皮带，“啪”发出暧昧的声响，痕迹被加深。

“是！！”皮革带来的生疼阻止了他说出更多的话，剧烈起伏的胸膛展现在教官眼前。

“教官，等着我。”王皓轩卷起袖子时，突然凑近了那通红的耳朵，低声询问，手掌按在他腰上，呼吸湿热。宋继扬在呆立了几秒钟之后，电流在下一秒沿着尾椎蔓延到全身，安全词在喉间滚动了一下。

一个小时后，宋继扬背在身后的左手，不断捏紧了右手手腕，几乎掐出淤青。

“报告教官！跑，跑完了，请求入列！”

他摆手示意：“入列。”

“教你们一招擒敌招数，当敌人被打倒在地以后怎么固定压制住对方。要用腿夹住对方的头，腿部发力，制裁敌人！都听明白了吗？！”

“就你吧，上来演示一下。”宋继扬指着汗流浃背归队的王皓轩，冲着他微微一笑。语气里没有半分商量，扯着他的手腕，硬生生将他拽了出来。王皓轩只能假装乖巧地听从他安排，勾着宋继扬的脖子，用修长结实的双腿环住宋继扬的脑袋。

宋继扬倒挺坦然，头脑还很冷静，他突然把他腾空抱起，一招制敌的招数迅速将敌我位置颠倒过来，还略带安慰一样揉了揉他的大腿。

“反了，是我做示范。”

交缠的双手被拉开，手被牵引着来到赤裸的脚腕，王皓轩会意了，摸着他的腿，掐住他腰上的肉，稍稍用力把他两腿扛在肩上，柔软湿热的嘴唇在脚腕上落下不安的吻，舌尖沿着胫骨外的皮肤上移，边舔边偷偷抬眼往上看。宋继扬只能维持着自己双腿大开的姿势夹紧:

“那教官，再夹我一次？”

“好啊，床上教。”他放松了力道的两条腿搭在肩上有一搭没一搭地摇晃，夕阳的余晖洒了满身。然后，打着示范一招制敌的名义，从小刺头嘴角偷了个隔空吻，王皓轩一下子就笑了出来，凑上去想回个吻，却被宋继扬抬手掀翻在地，还在他屁股上拍了拍，目光扫在他身上，骂了句。

“小屁孩儿。”

2.你不能奢求一个血气方刚的小男孩有太好的定力

这些90后小兔崽子，都不是什么好东西。

一段日子下来，宋教官柔和却又不失硬朗的五官，高挑的身材，唇角一勾笑起来会给世界洒满阳光，薄唇轻启一句句温润的话语小猫儿一样轻轻抓挠着王皓轩内心最柔软的那块地方，这些一切的一切无一不是吸引他的地方。

只是，特种兵训练实在太特么不是人，手全磨破了，冒雨负重十公里拉练还不准下操，磨破了手还和几个流里流气的兵干了一架。

“疼么。”待王皓轩呼吸逐渐平稳，紧紧阖着的双眸睁开，宋继扬轻轻支起身子手掌抚到自己的脸颊，唇角微抬勾起一个暖暖的笑。

“不疼。”王皓轩看着宋继扬拈起棉棒，用那专注的眼神，盯着他的脸，轻笑着说：“教官，我不用药，你亲亲我就好了。“

把浴巾往他身上一甩，宋继扬收回手，面上似笑非笑：“亲哪儿？“

“这儿。“王皓轩点点自己唇边。

“亲全身也行。”下一秒他已被王皓轩压到床上。宋继扬挣扎几下，挣脱不开，双手被王皓轩按在头的两侧，索性放松身体，看着王皓轩赤裸裸的掠夺的眼光，勾勾嘴角：

“原来你喜欢这样？“

“我不喜欢。“王皓轩邪邪地笑，“不过如果教官喜欢，我奉陪到底。“

“对于一个刚打完群架的人来说，你还真是精力旺盛。“

王皓轩眨眼：“非常旺盛，完全可以满足教官。“宋继扬丝毫没有注意到身边的异样，随手关上花洒，拧干浴巾，擦拭身体。无意中抬头，看到王皓轩直勾勾地看着自己。

“行了，湿衣服等下自己挂出去，我先走了。”

“你就不问问我为什么打架？他们说你看着软，好操！！！凭什么那么说你？他们说的对么？？”

宋继扬只作没看见也没听见一般，被王皓轩一把抓住，狠狠推在墙上，粗重的呼吸烫得灼人。他像只凶猛的小兽一般，状似凶狠的扑咬，肩膀上浅浅的牙印，一下下撕扯着脱线的衣服，又小心翼翼收起的爪钩。

呃呃呃，听到那人皱着眉头哼哼个没完，宋继扬关心地拍拍他的背，“哪里疼？哪儿疼了？”

王皓轩握住宋继扬的手腕，拉着他的手直往自己的身下按，宋继扬被他拽得几乎是整个人挂在他身上，手心多了个硬硬的东西在一跳一跳的触感。“教官，我这儿疼，给我揉揉。”

宋继扬感觉自己眼皮也开始跳，他挣扎着用手肘去撞王皓轩:“你他妈.....年纪不大，东西不小，收敛一点。”

王皓轩更委屈了“我也想啊，可是它好像对你比较敏感。”

“王皓轩。”

“到！”

“集训时期，一天到晚都在想什么？！”

热血顺着腿根迅速向下扩散了开来，王皓轩从背后把他压在门上，在他耳边说道，“一天到晚都在想你，想干你。”

宋继扬没有闪躲，甚至没有挣扎，仰着头笑：“你确定......在这里？“这样近乎挑衅的语气，激得王皓轩周身血液都沸腾起来，暗哑着嗓音说：

“教官以为我不敢？“

王皓轩托住他的下巴，近乎膜拜的亲吻，抚摸神像般的爱抚，一下下进攻，加深了这个吻，唇齿摩挲着，彼此黏腻甘甜的气息都像是糖，手顺着腰背上下抚摸，探进衣服里摸他腰上的细肉，精致的骨线。

宋继扬被摸到痒处，稍稍笑出声，环着他后颈的手用了点力气想把他拉开，但宋继扬纹丝不动，只是侧了侧脑袋，吻得更深。

突然用额头顶顶他的，略退开一些，笑起来:“小屁孩儿。”话虽这么说，却依然温存地轻啄着他的脸颊没有推开他。

王皓轩死死捏住宋继扬的肩头，真想就此抬起他的腿顶进去，看着他被痛苦和欲望折磨得发狂，是不是还能这样若无其事。最后，宋继扬无所谓地一耸肩，绕过王皓轩，继续走他的。

没走几步，王皓轩就舔了舔下自己嘴角，回味刚刚那几下撕扯，抿起的嘴唇放松力度，吹了声口哨：“那教官，以后给我开后门吗？”

宋继扬回头，由上而下，斜睨了下他完全勃起着、贴在他凸起鼓胀的腹部下方的阴茎，一脚踹开浴室的门说：

“等你有本事再说。”

3.君子动口，不动手

“狗日的，还有一周才结束。”

宋继扬刚跟连队汇报完，出了办公室，双臂交叉站在窗前，手肘搁在窗台，一脚踩在窗沿，另一只脚则往前伸，迷彩军裤，紧紧绷住扭动的胯骨，绷出肌肉的线条，黑色的靴子高高跷起脚跟，露出一截又细又白的小腿。

183个子sa王皓轩全场，再加上慵懒的眼神，帅气、妩媚之中又掩映出几分英姿。

他低头，看到二楼角落里，有个熟悉的身影在偷偷抽烟。

王皓轩从盒子里抽出一条细长的香烟，又从口袋里掏出一个银色的打火机，因为风大的缘故，王皓轩试了好几次都没有把烟点着，索性把香烟和打火机又塞回了口袋里。

他还夹着未吸完的烟，宋继扬就将脸凑的极近，缥缈的烟在他们中间飘荡，又被风吹散。那烟抱他太紧，令宋继扬眉头紧锁，他握着王皓轩的手把烟掐了，下一秒抓住他的头发，恶狠狠地与他相吻——一个漫长而又猛烈的吻。

“掐了，不能抽。”宋继扬占了优势，从后面锢紧了他的腰，动弹不得，牙关被捏开，烟堵在嘴里，混杂劣质香烟味道直抵神经中枢。一时间，两人唇齿间充斥着满满的烟草味。

“那教官，给操么？”王皓轩翻身与他撕扯，捏住了方寒的下巴，扭过人头，下唇被猛烈的摩擦，后脊与胳膊却紧贴着墙壁，别扭的姿势使他只能微仰着头看宋继扬。

“你小子，活腻歪了。”以他完全反应不过来的速度掐住了他的脖子，拇指和中指分别压在两侧颈动脉上略微用力。

“诶诶，君子动口不动手啊宋教官，上次说好在床上教我呢，还记得吧？”他早就臆想过将人随便压在床上或者窗前，看他用锋利的爪牙撕破对面的皮囊，却小声呜咽着用柔软的下身包裹自己。他索性连拉带扯的将人抵在了墙边，烟雾从领口溢出，纠缠着他的鼻息，双唇覆上，恰好躲开了所有视线。

宋继扬有点不屑的将他推开，顺手解开两颗扣子，扫了眼地上的东西，用鞋尖挑起一根软鞭，伸手一抓翻转手腕便是个响亮的鞭花。

“不能动手啊，教官。”

“没动手啊。”宋继扬手指绕了绕教鞭，耸了耸肩，勾着鞭子挑下小孩儿的下巴，退后一步又解开一颗扣子，上前一边用鞭尾轻易的挑开了王皓轩紧扣的迷彩上衣，又顺着曲线扫过他的喉结锁骨直到肚脐。

“操，教官，不带这么玩儿的，你能忍我忍不了啊。”鞭风划过皮肤一阵麻痒，王皓轩全身都饥渴着想要人的抚摸，性器被包裹在裤裆里，也仿佛认人一般，硬得流水濡湿了一片白色的布。

他偏过头吐了一口，趁着那撩骚的鞭子在他下巴剐蹭时，伸出舌头勾住鞭头，叼着那一端鞭，模仿性交一样翕动着吸吮的嘴唇，把鞭子往舌头上绕。

“唔.....嘶.....”王皓轩边舔舐轻咬，边磨蹭着上颚边用虎牙咬紧了。

“松口。”

“嗯？”他佯装听不清楚，含糊着叼着鞭子，用一双深眸死死盯着宋继扬。直到他用劲一拽，撕扯着他上嘴皮的肌肤，痛得到倒吸了一口冷气。

宋继扬抖了下鞭子，挑着那鞭头往王皓轩下面靠近，比划着抽向他不断膨胀顶起的帐篷，又一下虚晃地抽打着空气和地面。

“靠.....教官不想被操就直说，再不动口我就动手了啊。”直到内裤也被拉了下来，王皓轩忍不住腰部发力顶了顶胯，正好戳在宋继扬想要继续的脸上，宋继扬敏捷的将脸部躲开，抬手又勾着那根儿教鞭有意无意的甩动抽上那直楞楞的茎身。

“我操了....嘶.....”咬王皓轩牙切齿地看着他，这搔痒大过疼痛，让人控制不住想叫。

“教官，我求你，你让我进.....”宋继扬抬头看他腿根的液体顺着大腿根就流了下来，泥泞淫靡，给了他一个很放肆的笑，可恶的是竟然还带着那可爱的酒窝。

“别急啊，我不还没张口么，你别乱动。”几乎是贴着他的嘴唇吹着气，动作暧昧，看了他一眼蹲了下去，柔软湿热的嘴唇在顶起的帐篷上落下不安的吻，舌尖沿着胫骨外的皮肤上移，边舔边偷偷抬眼往上看。

“教官，你裤子也湿了，不如脱了吧？我帮你？”

“不用，唔唔.......”他缓慢地解开腰带，迷彩裤落下来卡在膝盖，内裤褪到一半时跪伏到地上，向后撅起挺翘的臀部。松松系着的军用腰带被嘴巴和舌头给拉开，吻蔓延至髋骨，又滑向腿间。

身着迷彩的宋继扬跪在地上，仰起脖子用嘴去摆弄青筋怒张的性器，前后动着头吞吐着，用又热又红的小舌尖不断在茎身划着圈打转，眼眶被喉口的东西顶的发红，看起来可比不可一世的用眼角瞥人顺眼多了。

“别射，忍好了。”宋继扬将嘴巴凑近。自上而下，伸出舌头亲昵地跟它打了个招呼，将最能体现对方心情的东西轻轻含入口腔，顶到喉口。

王皓轩从这个角度刚好能看到他包在内裤里的臀沟，浑身上下瘦的很，唯有后面小屁股把内裤撑得浑圆，平日里腰带束太紧了，暗红的痕迹隐隐约约，随着屁股扭动晃着他的眼。

“啊，我，我操了，我操......”王皓轩被他这个样子撩得几近崩溃失控，肉色都涨得发红，上身最大力度往他嘴里送，还想抬手抚慰自己的欲望，被宋继扬用教鞭直接抽了下去。

宋继扬不喜欢发出声音，黏腻的嗓音被刻意压制着，却显得更加撩人。

“教官，宋教官.....不行，宋继扬，啊，停下。”宋继扬知道他快输了，偏偏不停，反而用手撩起了自己的衣服，旋转着捏起淡色的乳尖，臀部高高翘起，双腿自然的分开，因为大口呼吸而来不及吞咽的唾液滴到地板上，对被摧毁一事饱含期待。

“别被我玩射了，小屁孩儿。”宋继扬喉头轻颤着却透不过气，许久才艰难地咽下口水。

“闭嘴，还没吃饱呢，你行不行啊。”他讲完话，直接趴跪在了地板上，胳膊与坚硬的地板相抵，像是动物一样撅起屁股求欢。内裤因为绷太紧，顺着腰部的扭动直接陷入柔软的臀肉，在臀缝间缓缓摩擦，感受臀肉的被迫分开和急切合拢。

“嘶......他妈的，宋继扬，你有种！！！”王皓轩血液燃烧，每一寸肌肤都在渴求着安抚，他开始不断吟出他的名字，迷乱的眼神有点不服的看着他。

“别顶，兔崽子，别乱动！！”宋继扬吞咽过快，用舌尖舔弄，用牙齿啃咬，让它变得肿胀。他膝盖一抖腿劈得更开了，伸手抚慰着自己的前端，喘气的声音忍不住带着些呻吟，嘴角冒出的液体顺着下颚流向小臂和肩窝，溢出嘴角的液体沿着那平常连1°都不肯降低的下巴落下。

最后，滴答滴答，全滴在迷彩条纹裤子上，洇湿了花纹。

宋继扬丝毫没有收敛，他就不信自己不能把一个小几岁的小屁孩儿给收拾服帖了。一边加快喘息，一边舌尖始终优雅又缓慢的舔遍整个性器，小舌头变着角度和力度去戳弄那满是青筋的柱身，腮帮子被大东西撑到鼓起来，还不断吸吮，弹舌挑逗开始溢出液体的龟头。

王皓轩忍不住在心底骂了句脏话，液体绷不住了喷射出来。

他看王皓轩几乎站不稳了直往下滑，索性一个抬头让自己退了出来，用鼻子轻触抖动的性器，满意的闭上了眼睛。任由一股股浊液喷射在自己脸上，黏稠的液体挂在睫毛上，横在高挺的鼻梁上，流过微张的嘴唇，剩余的液体浸湿了王皓轩的迷彩长裤。

“认输么？嗯？”

手指垂下，漂亮的指尖没有了力气。

“干嘛，射这么多，要一次喂饱我？”

“教官，好吃么？”王皓轩甚至腿软到根本站不直，勉强能弯腰拉裤子时，又被宋继扬一长腿踢开手臂，军靴蹭着他下身，随手蘸了一把他射出来的精液，他皮肤与其他人截然不同，呈现出一种乳白，以至于当他的指尖沾上白色的浓稠精液时二者近乎同色。

“好不好吃，你得自己尝尝。”宋继扬捋了一把被汗黏在脸上的头发，轻笑了一声，才不想吃小屁孩儿憋出来的东西，缓了两分钟后，他抬头给了王皓轩一个很得意又慵懒的笑，一把抹在了他咬得发肿的嘴唇上。

王皓轩抓皮带骂了句操死你后，直接含住那只手指舔了干净。

“以后还玩么？”

4.特警是不可侵犯的，尤其是像他这样出色的将领

这天晚上，王皓轩照例先去集合汇报，结束后找宋继扬偷偷拉练几下，免得到时候毕业会操出不了风头。他在操场等了会儿，仍不见人影，于是去小树林找他。果然，军训期间少人的小树林边，明晃晃立着还没换下军训服的宋继扬。  


不过，他旁边还站着一个女孩，王皓轩瞬间明白。树林静谧，两人声音不大，但能清晰地传进王皓轩耳朵里。王皓轩保持着僵硬的笑容，在心里默默骂着：叫你出风头。

女孩没有看见宋继扬不耐烦的神色，一直低着头，有些害羞：“教官，你那天真的特别帅气，一招致命，教官你是从小练武术吗还是？？？”

“哦，我觉得我每天都挺帅。”宋继扬开玩笑道，脚下一下一下踢着石子。

“我觉得你人特别好，能给我你的联系方式吗？我我，我挺喜欢你。”表白说出口，女孩脸更红了。

王皓轩手指动了动，虽然偷听别人是件不好的事，但他王皓轩在宋继扬面前，什么时候记得礼数？只是单纯想知道宋继扬怎么会怎么说。

宋继扬没说话，只是微笑，将手插进裤兜，“抱歉。我有喜欢的人。”

“女朋友？”女孩问。

“啧，算不上吧，不过也没什么区别。”宋继扬含糊道，那些所有半真半假的声音都被搅得混碎，宋继扬舔了舔被甜物滋养得甜软的嘴唇。

“能问问她是什么样的人吗？”女孩似有不甘心，又带着八卦问。

宋继扬抬头，思索了半分钟说：“他啊，我不知道他平时怎么样，但是在我面前啊，他特别欠，倔强，爱挑事儿，还很浪荡，说话直白，老是喜欢撩人，偶尔任性，没大没小，横冲直撞，不服管教。”

“但同时，他对我百般温柔。对别人的温柔只是礼貌，只有对我的温柔才是因为喜欢。”

“和他在一起，觉得很有趣，那种感觉你明白吗。”甚至，连灵魂都想一辈子紧紧靠近他。

女孩怔怔看着宋继扬温柔的神情。想：或许眼前这个人也把所有温柔都给了他爱的人。说了声“抱歉”，便跑掉了。

真是温柔不过一分钟。

宋继扬看看时间，已经很晚，但王皓轩还没来。皱眉，小声骂这小兔崽子，说好晚饭后加班拉练的，又特么给我放鸽子。说着，提起两个人的水壶，往热水房走去，想着晚上难免会冷，多带点儿热水，好让那个死小子多跑几圈。

一边还在骂着那人，根本没料到有人从阴影中走出来，快步走上前，一把抱住了他。宋继扬猝不及防，抬肘就是一个回手勾拳，还没出手又被结结实实被抱住。

“刚刚谁啊，被人表白，怎么不答应呢？”

“我又不喜欢，撒开手，水满了！！”

“那教官，喜欢我？”宋继扬拎着水瓶，瞬间反应过来，把水瓶往他身上一塞。

“滚！！”

“教官喜欢我什么啊，我怎么不知道啊？你说说呗。”王皓轩把水瓶往地上一方，摁着他的肩将他压在墙上，手指摩挲过他全身上下的每一个纹路，终于在揉捏他前胸的硬粒时，他一声低低的喘后俯下身子在他耳边问他。

“qi大活好长得帅，可甜可盐会撒娇，嘴巴甜，又好玩儿，天天找打，心情不好当沙包，够不够？？？”宋继扬喘息着笑了一声，他的声线带着点颤抖，微喘的气音吊着每一个字的字稍，听上去实在是动人心弦的蛊惑，带着一点引诱回答说。

“不过，这都不是重点。”宋继扬看着王皓轩，直视他的眼睛，“我无药可医了，可是你还小，你才十七岁，未来路还很长”他两次说到“无药可医”这个词都是活泼而跳跃的，像是在嘲讽什么人。

“教官，你害怕，你很没有安全感。”王皓轩把他上次失败的原因直截了当的揭开。

“对啊，我没有安全感。告白的人是一个天真单纯、涉世未深，只有十七岁的未成年，几乎可以肯定，小孩子应该只是图一时新鲜，不是么？”宋继扬答应的很爽快。

“那我给你睡一下，就在这里，试试看我是不是一时新鲜，教官？”王皓轩低下头吻住了他的嘴唇，手指滑过他的脊骨，软下腔调低低地哀求他。那诱惑得像蛇，往宋继扬身上一层一层地缠，哪怕獠牙已经对准心口要咬下去也不想松开。

“我睡谁不行，非要睡你一个未成年？嗯？”宋继扬被王皓轩那充满磁性的低笑声突然撩到，不自然地移开目光，把手臂软软地勾上王皓轩的脖颈，略带迟疑地看着他，这孩子怎么可以那么干净，怎么可以拥有那么明澈又深邃的漂亮眼睛。

“等你成年了，允许你在这里干我。”宋继扬说出话夹着泣嗓，本来就带着些沙哑的轻音，诱惑得撩人筋骨。

“现在，休想，滚-去-练-操，你还有6圈，跑完滚去吃饭。”下一秒宋继扬就把人直接甩了出去，一脚踹到屁股上，简直就像一只身手敏捷的猫。

晚上8：00分，宋继扬作为教官需要以身作则为各位新学员示范如何整理内务。他穿着军靴的鞋跟敲在大理石铺就的地面上，目不斜视的走进宿舍，室内暖气太足，学员都聚集在一处，稍显闷热，可教官似乎也不打算解开哪怕一颗扣子，手套和帽子也一直戴着。

“看好了，只示范一次，没有第二次。”他手持教鞭锐利坚硬而富有韧性，划破空气时带动的风声极为美妙，令人禁不住幻想细长的鞭身贴在他脸上的感觉。眉梢上挑，细长的眼睛扫过在座的每一个人，不经世事的学员顶不住压力，把脊背挺的更直，全场的气氛都非常严肃。

只有离他最远的角落，一个男孩儿嘴角一动，露出一个轻佻的笑容，那鹰一般的眼睛眯起来，像在盯着猎物。

“被子铺开，在被子的一边三分之一处合起来。注意，一定要让这三层保持同样宽度，如果下面短上面长，或者下面长下面短。”讲下面短上面长时，宋继扬的声音竟有些微微颤抖。

那两只手美丽得少见，秀窄修长，却又丰润白暂，指甲放着青光，柔和而带珠泽。在王皓轩眼里，那柔顺被褥的触碰正像是一寸寸的覆盖男人的身体一般，下意识的就想做点什么，满眼玩味的盯着教官弯腰翘起的屁股，那身姿明明冷硬得宛如玉雕，却性感又带点蜜雪任尝的滋味儿。

“用手丈量一下长度，食指和中指的距离乘以2倍处正好是折叠的合适位置。如果你的手比较小或者比较大....”宋教官的那双纤纤玉手透着婴儿白的一点点撸着被褥。

上下揉顺展平，一下一下，撸直了又弯了几分。

好像就可以挤出水来，白白的肤色，像那初雪一般游走在绿色的被子中，仿佛.......

那手法，那指关节，那温度.....每一次细微的动作都会让王皓轩满脑子充斥着上次那些画面。王皓轩终究是忍不住了，年轻的身体太容易被撩拨，隔着这么远的距离都能硬起来。

忍不住看了眼自己的下身，想象着自己那根在那修长的手指下缓缓流淌，宛若林间清澈小溪，又抬眼看了下认真演示的宋继扬。

“报告！”

“讲。”

“教官说，动一下要打报告，我有个地方，动了几下！！！”宋继扬突然停下了手上的动作，直起来身体，站得挺拔，他清了下嗓子，瞥了眼这小子蠢蠢欲动的下身，抬手让他过来。

“我刚才怎么教的，来示范一下。做不好的话，待会儿，留下来。”

“错了，这里，手把隆起的这一条线压实了。”一双手从王皓轩面前伸出，他近看这手，白皙修长的手指没有一丝一毫多余的褶皱，像青葱玉女的温柔小手一般，透着一股灵动和柔情。

“报告！我做不好，请教官等下教我！！”

5.高岭之花，就是为了被一个不畏艰险的人折断而存在的

“你在我眼里，还是个不省心的小孩儿、我教你技能，教你格斗，教你好好做人，现在，提枪收腹，绷起那几块腹肌往我里面冲撞，也要我手把手教你吗？”宋继扬实在是难忍，一边恶狠狠地咬住了逗弄着他的手指，一边舌头不受控的舔了舔唇。

“真不打算真刀真枪来干我？那我穿衣服走了。”

“别啊，我只是在考虑该怎么干你。万一伺候不好，下次就被你甩了多不好。”王皓轩靠在上下铺旁边，单手把衣服扯了下来，一脸得意洋洋地笑着。

“刚才躲那边，那么下流的看着我，说，想干嘛？”

“想操你，教官你那手，弟弟我特么能玩儿一年，信不信。”王皓轩对于他浑身绷紧的肌肉格外有性趣，他疯狂的扯掉这人身上十分钟前还正正经经的制服，紧压着他在墙上亲吻，使出浑身解数压制宋继扬导致他四肢不能动弹。

“啊，轻点儿，混蛋小子！！！”后背贴在冰凉的门板上，宋继扬一双双腿总算不再踢人，他紧紧勾住对方的腰，唇齿间是彼此的呼吸，身下唯一的孔洞被填满，身体贴合紧密。

“唔......操！你慢点儿....”气喘吁吁的被压在床上，又是那种黏糊糊的吻，从后颈到臀间。这个上身被王皓轩几下粗粝的舌头上下连生出潋滟情欲的水渍，宋继扬身体越发的不受控制，燥热，急迫，像是有了自主意识，渴求着冲破理智的阻挠，迎合对方的动作。

不爽和嚣张勾勒出戾气和尖锐，刚刚还张狂的眼角突然就收敛了起来，取而代之的是因王皓轩的亲昵带来的迷离欲望，整个人透着入骨的清魅。他伸长了纤长的天鹅颈。

白皙柔嫩里透着性感的淡青色血管，王皓轩这只初尝甜头的小狼狗，故意将霸道的齿痕留在他的侧颈，还在不知廉耻的追逐着。

王皓轩在他耳边吻了几口，忍无可忍一边再次犯浑一边把手指送进那紧致的地方：“报告长官，我进去了。”

“我操你大爷，啊.....我特么....”手腕像被绳索束缚一样贴在一起，瓷器一样光滑的白皙皮肤上马上被绑出了红痕，威风凛凛的教官被一个被他小还比他弱的小屁孩儿压在身下，屈辱是有的，但也不能否认没有快感——从未感受过的身体上的快感。

“嘶......靠......你特么硬戳啊！！！”王皓轩没什么经验，扒拉下他裤子，就往里面戳，身体一下被贯穿的撕扯感，让宋继扬没忍住。身体不受控制的迎合对方，腰胯努力贴近对方，像是酒吧街的娼妓一样从喉咙里发出愉悦的哼声讨好客人，如果不是嘴巴被内裤堵住了，也许他会说出令自己都感到难堪的话语。

王皓轩深情地看着他，抚了抚他微颤的脊背，伸出舌尖略带韧劲地抚平他唇上的牙印，而后双手挪到那人的后腰，用力往下一按。

“教官，不许说脏话。”

“滚，我自己来.....起开！！”口舌并用地互相纠缠撕扯，争夺嘴里的空气，却又没人甘愿放开。

宋继扬再也顾不上跟他再黏黏腻腻，他就是喜欢直接了当的办正事，从有拉链的裤兜里掏出一个什么瓶子，打开后整个房间发出甜腻的茶香。他靠在墙上自己找到一个舒适的姿势，咬着下嘴唇给自己扩张。

他一手撑着墙壁，一手搓着倒出来的液体，一点点吸着气反手往自己后面涂着，油状的液体顺着指尖流向小臂和腰窝，打湿了绑在腰间的迷彩袖。

“操.....啊.....呼。”宋继扬弯着腰，迫切的咬着舌尖，以一个奇怪而淫靡的姿态，把自己雪白的两瓣儿掰开后，眼色一暗再暗下去，右手臂白皙瘦弱，一根两根手指一起往里面轻轻捅着，除了呼吸声之外，还发出了一丝丝“噗嗤”的声响。

王皓轩看着那手那么洁白无瑕，仿佛是一件绝美的艺术品般的纯净，而就是这一对纤细又毫无杂质的手，正在玩弄着自己的后面，几下就将后面那口揉的松软，流出些凝结玉脂般的水儿。

宋继扬肌肉锻炼的非常好，穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，举止得当，言辞有度，是非常受女性青睐的类型，却喜欢着一个构造与他相同的男人，并且乐意在对方面前露出柔软的一面。

平日里高贵到让人想要跪下亲吻他的鞋面，然后把他压在肮脏的地板上，粗暴的侵犯，但，也希望被他踩在脚下，用恶劣的口气下达命令。

“好热......”宋继扬故意发出特别舒服的气音，忍不住带着些呻吟，也不知道是感受到来自后穴的麻痒，还是得意于王皓轩眼睁睁看着他扩张开始情动。手指一进一出如玉般抽插着后面，似乎刚刚涂抹的不是润滑液，而是那丝丝令人快活的0号胶囊。

“教官，我帮帮你吧？要不你帮帮我，你看我下面涨得疼，帮帮我。”王皓轩第一次看到宋继扬这般放荡的姿态。他挺着下面那根又年轻又粗大的肉棒往人身上蹭，从身后抱着宋继扬半裸的身体，顶着还插着手指的后面刁钻的磨蹭着，整个人像是一条发情了拼命舞动华丽尾巴的斗鱼。

“进来，快点儿，轻点儿.....明天还要出操呢。”宋继扬起身选择用最舒服、最方便的后入式，整个人抬起腿蹭了蹭实在涨疼的下身。

“快啊！！”一腿顶在门板上，满脸潮红地扬起下巴瞪了他一眼，催着他赶紧操。

“揉揉穴口，那儿敏感得很，会舒服点儿，总比....我操，你，你轻点儿.....”被强行打开身体的感觉并不好受，诡异的是，他竟然从这样暴虐下流到令人难以想象的举动中感受到了奇怪的快感。

“位置不对....根本碰不到敏感点，抽出来啊你....别戳了....”一股股粘稠的汁水顺著绷紧的大腿肌肉，从内侧滑落。

“顺着穴口捋向会阴，再揉揉囊袋，对，啊...啊啊，上面一点...爽，爽....”王皓轩那生机勃勃的东西在他温热的体内又涨大了一圈，他改变了动作的方式，次次撞上敏感点，那口早就为他打开了通道，他只需要一下就可以进入到最深处。

王皓轩喜欢看他颐指气使的差遣人，以被命令为荣，更喜欢他一边骂着自己，一边被自己猛烈的操干。

宋继扬疼的直抽气，用手抵着墙壁抬起腰，见王皓轩没有动静，气的想踢他“你，你倒是动啊！”

他自己就像被钉在墙上强暴，但是施暴者却是个新手，还需要被引导。

“你他妈别夹、那么紧.......我操，干死你啊。”被顶对地方了，宋继扬后穴不可思议地剧烈收缩，抽送的速度越来越快，混合着体液的挤压声，肉体的拍打声，宋继扬半痛苦半沉醉的呻吟声，还有王皓轩贪婪痴醉的低吼。

“啊....你....”他低头看见自己红的发紫的性器，不断挺立涨大，埋在他股沟那洞口进进出出，硬的又烫又爽，徘徊回顶端吸吮出“啵”的一声。

“太紧了教官，平时不喜欢自己玩儿么？怎么这么紧啊？”他这副样子让人心疼却更让人想蹂躏折磨，王皓轩埋心底的贪婪嗔痴被他勾起，恨不得立刻把他整个人吃进骨髓里，剥皮抽骨的撕扯，一点不剩。

“放松，放松，还可以么？往下一点。”王皓轩桀骜的身体正乖顺地服侍着他，眼睛一直盯着他侧面皱起的眉头，张开的小口竟然向自己索吻。他亲完又伸舌头顺着背筋色情地打转。

“就，就那里，就...我操....我操.....”他下身主动迎向王皓轩的腰胯，嘴唇触碰着冰凉的门板，温热的掌心摩挲着腿侧，显然对这种状况习以为常。

“这儿？？要用劲儿一点么？”

“中间，中间一点，啊哈...哈....干死我了”性器往上顶弄了几下，退出来碾压着寻着中心，又重新塞入了那流着温水的后穴，硕大的龟头刚刚重温那温柔乡，一碰到软处就激得宋继扬整个后背一阵痉挛。

“得谢谢教官，平时热心操练，长期高度锻炼，要不然我这腰，嗯？可不够给力啊。”王皓轩笑着，架着他的一条腿胯上下左右摆动，用臀缝快速摩擦着他裸露的肉棒，越是顶撞就越是激烈。

“教官，我早就想操你了，就喜欢这样让教官快活，舍不得我的好，也舍不得我的坏，还想....操。”王皓轩故意学着年长的那些人，刻意压低了声线，极色情的一把嗓音还带着粗重的喘息。

“要我操么？”又勾着他的下颚吸吮着他耳垂，热气呼入宋继扬敏感的耳廓内，浑身抖着往他性器上撞着。

“啊啊，操我，狠狠操......操死我 ，操我！！！”没想到这种带点儿强迫的玩法，宋继扬竟会转身伸手抱住他，与他交缠着侧颈落下了几个吻。那双要命的长腿，也直接缠上了他光裸的后腰。

那手紧紧勾着王皓轩的脖子，秀窄修长，却又丰润白暂，指甲放着青光，柔和而带珠泽，把自己整个人挂在王皓轩身上。

“被操爽了，嗯？”边逗他边强行向上顶了一下，正好把按摩棒又戳进去一点，宋继扬闭着眼想逃，带出一声不成调的呻吟。宋继扬又被他掐住了下颌，按着腰，剩下的部分一下子插了进去。

“爽，爽，啊哈...对对，我操，我操....要死了....”宋继扬开口急促的喘息着，只能任由王皓轩抱着发烫的自己一次次推向情欲的巅峰。王皓轩还是发狠地挺了几下腰，满脑子只剩下把这个人揉进身体里的欲望。

“对对，干死我，快点，再快一点，快点儿....嗯嗯.....”王皓轩扭头看到那双平时升满冷光的眼眸，此刻被一池翩跹的桃色春水盛的快要溢满，还带着求饶的神态望向自己。

“太快了...太快，太快了.....”灵巧的舌交换着唾液，身下动作也并没有停止，一次又一次的撞上最中间。宋继扬不断被撞出高亢的叫声，数十下操干后，从高亢的喊叫，变成了压抑又受不住的低声呜咽呻吟，只好带着哭腔唤着王皓轩的名字，头发凌乱的黏在汗湿的脸颊上。

“骚，教官怎么会这么骚呢？不是挺硬气的么？”他被连续戳弄，次次正中敏感点，顶得他也有些失神，饥渴到极致的身体光是摸了润滑春药都能让身体颤抖到扭曲，更别提遇到一个年轻气盛的毛头小子。

“湿透了，教官怎么这么湿？”他手轻轻滑动了下，才发现在这一来二去的操干中，宋继扬屁股都湿透了，前面是自己泄出的精水，夹杂着自己顶出来的那些白浊，后面半是屁股不断流出来的液体。

“啊！啊.......”啧啧水声和呻吟混在一起，下面也不逞多让，肉体碰撞和衣服摩擦的声音令人面红耳赤，粗大的柱身突然擦过前列腺的快感，像把宋继扬刺穿了，王皓轩停顿了一下，看着宋继扬眼角的泪水不受控的滑落，嘴里的叫骂也不再嚣张，只是断断续续的发出可怜的呜咽。

“操，又往老子里面插......你还没完.....”王皓轩扣着宋继扬趴在门上，扶着性器甫一进入，那美妙的感觉让他差点把持不住，看着他咬的发白的下唇，王皓轩的心被狠狠揪了一下。

“唔...停，停下....我命令。”宋继扬后撤一条腿蹬住地面，另一条腿仍是盘在他腰间，放下了平日里的矜持，整个瓷白的胳膊环着王皓轩，几乎整个人贴着了他胸前。

“教官浑身都软了啊，只有，这里是硬的。”王皓轩用手恶意捏着他前端精关。看着他黑发凌乱地黏在白皙的脸上，红艳的唇一张一合，露出了柔软而朦胧的眼神，前后只能任人揉捏泛出红痕也不能抗拒。

“我操，我真的......不行了，松开我，让我射好不好？”王皓轩的力度越来越大，他身下那人欲生欲死的样子让他灵魂深处的暴虐和嗜血快要遏制不住的爆发。

“不行了，唔.....”听到他哭声的那一刻，让人心疼的皱紧眉头，王皓轩几乎瞬间就起了放过他的念头。

“求你，求你......”

“受不了了，停一下...”

“停一下，求你，求求你...”本体与精神体同时进入会很容易让他高潮，让宋继扬平时看起来成熟稳重的脸上露出淫乱的表情，一张被情欲操控的面庞如同水中的荇草，被光影照射的扭曲旖旎，甚至像不会撒尿的小孩子一样把精液溅的到处都是。

“停一下，王皓轩，皓轩.....不要了.....”

再也喊叫不出，只能拼命点头之后，王皓轩却弓起腰猛的对那里刺得比任何一下都深。

凌乱交错的红痕，缓缓淌下的不明液体，滚到角落的小瓶子。

次日，拉练还未进行半小时，宋继扬就粗喘着气，一手扶着墙，一手捂着腰靠在墙上喘息，实在撑不住了就慢慢曲着长腿坐在了地上。额头上的汗哗哗地流着，使得他的喘息隐隐约约，更似撩人。还没坐几分钟，又要起来喊集合，宋继扬咬了下嘴唇，皱了皱眉头，身姿挺拔的站的正直。

再次吹响了军哨，哑着嗓子勉为其难喊出声：“集合！最后一项，负重30斤！15公里外场操练！”

“报告！！”

“说。”

“教官你的腰，受伤了吗？？？”王皓轩看着他紧扣的迷彩服，想到那挺起的胸膛上布满青紫的吻痕，略一停顿，心血来潮，挑了挑眉，开口就是调戏，惹得一顿哄笑。

果然，脸又红了呢。

“笑什么笑，不许笑！！再笑就给我做俯卧撑！！”

“王皓轩，出列！负重50斤！20公里外场操练！”宋继扬瞪了他一眼，微微笑了一下。

“是！！！”王皓轩被点名受训，抬头露出一口白牙，一颗虎牙在阳光的照耀下格外可爱。

四个小时后。

王皓轩一边喝水一边脱衣服，腿都站不稳了，宋继扬推了推他却站不起来，可他能感受着这人未干的身体贴在自己身上，隔着自己穿了一半的汗衫，浑身上下湿哒哒的，二话不说，拽着自己就往浴室走，边走边拉扯宋继扬的上衣。

“你小子....还有力气？”嘲笑声从宋继扬平时发出训斥的嘴里溢出，唇舌相缠之间，宋继扬一度以为非常难穿戴的制服腰带已经被丢到地上

“当然，我年轻啊，这个力度的话呢，差不多还能够教官再用上十次。”王皓轩打开花洒，仰起头，闭上眼，任凭水流顺着肌肉曲线流过，略烫的水使他浑身上下舒舒服服的。

“哈.....滚啊，你是不是找死。明天还得出操......”王皓轩有些急躁，一如猛兽，被宋继扬扶住后脑转回来，反而掐着他的胳膊用力一拽，喘着粗气拥吻上去。

“明天？怕是这一顿下去，教官得下周才能见到我，我会心疼的。”被热气蒸的太久，宋继扬身上泛着淡淡的粉红，仿若透明，惹得王皓轩情不自禁地用手指勾勒着不甚明显的肌理线条，布满了汗液和水渍。

王皓轩看着他，直勾勾的，眼前这挺拔而立的人仿佛被镀上了一层银光，一个男人，从修长的脖子到锁骨，到胸肌，再到腹肌，再到........

“有种你来啊，啊.....看我明天不收拾死你！！”宋继扬屁股上忽然落下一掌，他不满的皱了皱眉头，往后退了一步，看着王皓轩从眸底烧蹿而上的重重欲火。

“教官不如现在，就收拾收拾我。”埋在他颈窝的人极其不知好歹，用牙摩擦吮咬着他的喉结。说着说着嘴边却在不显处勾起了弧度，一手按着他往下走，顺势捏住他被打得热热的屁股，一路游移下滑，眼眸中闪着泣血的微光，用恨不得把那个人吃进肚子里的猛劲，再一次拼命地歇斯底里地与他磨蹭在一起。

死小子又犯病了，宋继扬决定，用嘴堵住他即将犯浑的嘴。

6.有种，给我活着，像上次那样，操晕我。

在毕业之前，宋继扬被派到边境执行秘密任务，王皓轩作为优秀毕业生被选为辅助人员跟随训练。

在那场惊心动魄的作战中，宋继扬从天井一跃而下，成功拦住恐怖分子等人，恐怖分子看架势不对，立刻命人向宋继扬开枪。周围有矮墙面作遮体，宋继扬不断在其中穿梭，躲避子弹。

没有作战经验，只是作为隐蔽辅助的王皓轩看得心里一紧，扔下对讲机去换了身黑色特警服。

“不行，在这待着！”A组组长出面阻拦，他不会允许一个辅助人员冒生命危险。  
再说他的得意门生宋继扬可是千叮咛万嘱咐让自己不要让王皓轩这个小兔崽子乱来，怎么可能还让他去送死？

王皓轩抬眼望左前方看去，随后低头扣着防弹服，头也不抬“任何事我都可以服从命令，但这件事，就算革职，我也要去。”

“谁特么也别拦我！”声音有力的从胸腔里发出，他面庞坚毅，看向远方的眼睛低沉凶狠，有了军人与身俱来的气质。

手心摊开，手掌上躺着一颗玻璃糖。黄色的，在太阳光下反射着绚丽的光。往嘴里一塞，他开着车往事发地驶去，握住方向盘的手已经渗出点点汗渍‘宋继扬你他妈敢给老子出事，老子让你断子绝孙！’

王皓轩正专心致志地对付他面前的人，和宋继扬背靠背，把命交给彼此，双攻同守，里应外合，配合犹如双生子。宋继扬面色一沉，眼睛倒影着那人眼中的绝望，身为特警的本性又忍不住爆发，慢慢把枪放下扔在一边，慢慢地走向恐怖分子。

“里面的人，听好了，马上放人。”

“你说的都可以，但...”还没等宋继扬说完恐怖分子就制止了宋继扬向前地动作。

“别过来！都往后退，不要靠近我，不然.....不然我把他杀了！”说着还比划了下手中的匕首，眼神充血地警告。

宋继扬怕他对人质做什么意外的举动，停了下来，头微微摆了一下，笑到“OK，有话好好说。”

王皓轩眼中精光一闪，他知道这是宋继扬的暗号。身体慢慢向恐怖分子移动，一步两步....近了....

恐怖分子精神状态紧绷，容易精神错乱，抵在人质脖子边上的匕首抖了抖，在脖子上留下半深不浅的血痕。宋继扬眼睛眨了眨，和恐怖分子身后的王皓轩互换眼神，心中同时倒数‘五、四、三！’行吧，两人对于不按套路出牌是习以为常。

恐怖分子等得不有些耐烦“快去准备车，不然我....”话未说完就打断，一把闪着冷光的匕首刺入他的右肩。

手中的匕首脱落，宋继扬抓住机会擒住恐怖分子的臂膀反向一扣，恐怖分子发出凄厉地叫声，王皓轩腿部发力迫使他单膝下跪，人质早已借力滚出危险范围两人合力把恐怖分子制压在地，就在众人以为全部结束的时候意外总是猝不及防地到来。

“帅死，默契没退步。”王皓轩瞟了他一眼后。

全身穿深蓝色连体制服的队伍顺楼袭上，手中的枪朝A组方向扫射，队员们慌乱地四处找掩体防护自己并回击。

宋继扬和他咬耳朵，“你个傻逼知不知道你今天做的事情有多危险？”

“我带你出来，有责任保护你。”银色的枪身流畅华丽，那把m1911，被宋继扬紧紧攥住，他知道，里面还有一颗子弹。王皓轩被宋继扬护在怀里，除了点擦伤没受一点伤害，瞟了一眼，对面二十人，个个训练有素。

“可我也想保护你，作为男朋友，不是作为学员。”他刚刚看见了，宋继扬背后有人，只差一点点就差那么一点点就开枪了，要不是条件反射扑向他...后果不堪设想。他一脚把恐怖分子踢到墙角，强大的力道使他晕了过去没反抗。

“想话命就给我听话！也不是作为教官，是作为男朋友！！”宋继扬抱住王皓轩猛地向后一滚避看子弹，但还是不可避免地被击中。

王皓轩眉，低呵一声，将手枪内的子弹如数打出，无一例外的，地上那些冒着白烟的弹孔都散落在宋继扬周围。他下意识转身察看，看到宋继扬左肩溢出大片血迹。

“怎么回事？受伤都不会给男朋友报备的吗？”

“砰”一声枪响。以为大获全胜的警方突然乱成一团，突如其来的变故太令人震惊还未做好准备。

“撤离！小心！”

“让开！”不远处传来几声警笛的声音，天边还有几声直升机螺旋桨的声音。宋继扬穿过烟雾弹找着人，看到王皓轩撑着身体，扶着一根柱子，充满歉意地对他笑了笑，唇色如死一般苍白，身子不断的往下滑，手紧紧捂住右腹。

宋继扬顾不上左肩的伤，疯了似的冲了过去，在王皓轩跌倒之前紧紧抓住他，双手不停地颤抖。

“对不起啊，我还是没办法保护......”王皓轩吐出的每一个字都仿佛用尽了生命最后一口气。

“不，不，没有，不会的，你不会死的，不能睡！！！没事，你还年轻啊，不不！！！”伤口正源源不断地汩汩冒出黑色的血，宋继扬手忙脚乱的想要帮王皓轩堵住冒出的鲜血，却丝毫无济于事。

“哭什么。”王皓轩轻轻拉住那带着伤的手，安慰对方。他再也没力气阻拦，只是看着他笑，那笑带着十二分的艰难，却是浓浓的温柔。

“不行，有种，给我活着，像上次那样，操晕我。”宋继扬雾气朦胧的抬眼，愣愣的看着王皓轩深邃的眼眸喊着，唇瓣被放开，王皓轩微张着嘴呼吸，一点点黯淡下去，手一下子松开了。

还好嘴里含的糖，散着丝丝甜意。

特警A组B组配合天衣无缝，所有组员全部存活，其他犯罪分子全部死于枪战，活着的三名犯罪分子已经全部被逮捕，他们承认了杀害幼童的事，但据不承认杀害特警组。自上次两人合力干掉一趴恶势力，双双光荣负伤后，躺着也有半个月了。

半个月后。

不对？！为什么还有意识？！自己怎么还没死？！王皓轩用尽力量睁开双眼，左下腹一阵剧痛，还没喝口水，第一时间就拖着一双瘸腿就往隔壁病房跑，他也总算在昏迷中进入了成年人的世界。病床上的两个人先后从昏迷中醒来，第一句话就是问对方是否还活着，是否安好。

“喂，没死啊。”走路一瘸一拐的，伤的挺严重，就那么吊儿郎当的瘸着腿叼着烟冲着他笑。

"没有，哪能啊，你还没准许呢，想我了没。"宋继扬抬起那条完好无损的长腿朝着王皓轩踢过去，冷哼一声不搭理他。

“嘁。烟掐了，抽死你啊。”宋继扬用手肘没好气的打了他一下，王皓轩只是冲着他无声的笑，露出他招牌虎牙杀，他感觉心都被偷走了。

"想我了没。"没成想王皓轩压低着，反复轻喃着凑近他耳边，自己缩着四肢和他挤在一张病床上，用手给他拨弄了下头发。

“没有。”口是心非，嘴角却是完全勾起来的。

王皓轩也不再勉强，指尖伸到他下面恶劣的掐了下他久违不起的前端，引得宋继扬一阵痛楚，又一下握着他下体不断上下套弄着，手中力道颇有些威胁的意味。

“再给一次机会。”他指尖一点点向下按揉，由上而下带动宋继扬体内热血，下身涌起一阵酥麻。王皓轩听着他有点吃不住这种套弄，干涩的唇瓣紧紧抿着，双手攥着条纹床单，说不出半点言语来。

后背被王皓轩几下粗粝的舌头上下连生出潋滟情欲的水渍，前几分钟还咬着牙推拒他的触碰，现在就已经有了反应。

“妈的.......”王皓轩趁火打劫一般扯掉他的病服，用舌头在那人滑滑的身上游走、画圈、舔舐，还故意咬着人滴血的耳垂不断磨牙。宋继扬扬着尾音饱含暧昧的话断在喉咙口，他意识抗拒了一下后，整个人瞬间被点燃。

除了第一次横冲直撞弄的宋继扬哭着喊着求饶外，后面几次竟也得了巧，变换着招数、角度刁钻地冲撞击，提枪就上又数次改变套路，几番下来被宋继扬调教的格外野蛮，屡试不爽。

“我操，你属狗的啊，别咬了，疼。”被骂了后，王皓轩嘴上扯出一抹笑，  
松开了口却没有松开手，极富技巧地按揉肉壁，不时逗弄小小的凸起。上瘾一般反复摩挲他露出半截雪白的腰，一直把他弄的白雪变粉颜，喘气也越来越重。

“这儿疼，还是这儿疼？我给你揉揉。”那地方被他撩得发红挺立，宋继扬三番五次打掉那只乱来的手，转过头想要冲着那手一口咬下去，但是咬的太过轻柔，简直像是讨好一般的舔舐。

“哎，爪子拿开，我说了别碰我。”受伤还未痊愈的他，杀伤力都弱了半分。宋继扬换作平日，如果不用强，宋继扬绝对不会有半分温顺和服从，从来不把人放在眼里，怎么讨好都无用。

“我看看，哪儿疼呢，弟弟给你揉，还疼么？”胸前被王皓轩用指腹百般揉捏，夹着那乳尖把玩，在空气中变得又红又翘。玩了胸口又把手放在他屁股下面，揉着软乎乎的屁股，侧着脸一口啃上宋继扬还没拆纱布的伤口。

“疼，滚！”被扯掉扣子的病服，推成一团窝在那，王皓轩赤裸的身体很快从背后贴上他。

不过十几天而已，他那根儿东西就已经急不可待的寻着自己教官的入口。那穴口又湿又热的，穴口很轻易就把手指给吸了进去腰部却猛地发力，狠狠地将手指送入宋继扬下面，直到两根手指将后穴伺候到发软发腻。

“69？还是脐橙，或者，侧入？”

“啊....要.....都来一遍，再好不过。”宋继扬大腿内侧因夹了太紧，勾出了一片绯红，因过于兴奋，只能随着身下顶撞的节奏难耐的摩擦，似乎磨破了皮，麻痒钻入后穴反而使他愈发扭动屁股向下用力。

“宋教官别乱动，你小心自己的伤。”嘴上说着疼着人，手却顺着腿根往尾椎里摩擦，顺着股缝开始探入。索性脱下了宋继扬那半挂在胯部的长裤，掏出早就跳出来的灼热东西一点点往里面送。

王皓轩把他拉近，逐渐靠近了他说：“没润滑的东西，待会儿可能有点疼。”

“我是军人，不怕。”

宋继扬后面抬高了能够让手指进的更深，被压着难受了就用手肘去推王皓轩，左侧还带着伤，又无法挣脱得开。

王皓轩依旧担心他的伤口，从正面换成从他右后侧进攻，搂着他整个躯体将他压在身下，又格外小心怕碰到他的左肩部分，引发宋继扬的不满。

“操！王皓轩你行不行！不行就他妈换我来！”

"你来？怎么。这么喜欢在上面啊，这不是心疼你受伤么。"王皓轩把头埋在那人的颈窝，贪婪的呼吸着属于那人的气息，在那人颈上吮吸出一块又一块粉红，时而失了耐性，啃咬中留下一串串青紫的咬痕。

"操，那你能不能换个姿势，不够爽。"宋继扬被他压在病床上，右手被他扼得生疼，衣服从背后掀起来，窜着一股子凉意，他难耐的扭动着身体，双腿紧夹着，腿间的肉茎昂扬着。

宋继扬趴在床上咬着枕头呜呜的发骚，屁股翘得越来越高，在床上翻来覆去扭动，难耐的样子诱人极了。

平时紧闭的臀缝打开了后，那东西硬挺挺夹在臀缝里，一次又一次打开了关于情欲的大门。

王皓轩敏感地捕捉到狂欢瞬间的夹紧，吻从他颈肩游离到胸前，一只手轻揉慢捻着手里的凸起的两点，戏谑着他：“教官可真有意思，一边吵着要干死我，一边呢又摇着屁股求我干。”

“滚！干不干，不干爬下去排队。”宋继扬刚刚恢复了体力虽无心之举，却活像扭着腰勾引男人一般，又被这人一顿折腾，宋继扬几乎用尽了全力撑着上半身，哑着嗓子抬高自己的腿。

“先别动，慢点儿......我，我有点晕。”宋继扬躺了足足半个月，体力不支了，吞至一半，就累得慌，停下来呼哧呼哧的发出急促的气音，那双黏糊糊的手还紧紧抓着剩下半根儿磨蹭着往里塞。

“宋教官，没被操过的时候人模狗样的，你看看你现在...”一手扶着那根东西，一手撑着病床，仰起头像是渴望已久，跪坐在王皓轩胯部。胸前的红缨还挺立着，周围布满牙印，一寸寸含着头部往下坐，一边翘起微笑唇，给王皓轩一个很满足的浅笑。

“爽吗，教官？不是挺能叫喊的？叫啊，啊？？叫啊。”碍于条件有限，王皓轩一手扶着他细腰，挺弄收缩恰到好处，宋继扬开始觉得吃力，后来架不住这人百般柔情的撩拨和缠绵，在近乎被操熟的身体中找到了一丝餍足，能够在每一次重复的活塞运动中都能找到新鲜的快感。

“不骚么？我说骚难道不对？”王皓轩衔住他胸前嫣红肿胀的凸起，微凉的指腹正磨蹭着他圆润敏感的胸前。

“骚。”

“滚！”

"骚你妈！啊.......轻点儿。"温暖柔软的私处感受到外界凉意的一刻，他忍不住咬着自己的手背低低地呜咽了出来。

“坐我身上，想怎么骚，就怎么骚啊，警官。”一进去后，王皓轩没停留几分就狂风暴雨，宋继扬原本坐在他身上，一下被后面的冲撞给刺激到腿软，险些撑不住，紧紧夹住王皓轩，趴在他胸前舔弄。

“嗯啊.......等着.......啊.......”宋继扬撅起屁股，对着巨物，双手被嵌到枕头里，发出了一声音调上扬的哭腔，话语被剧烈的起伏撞得零碎不堪，却依旧咬着牙，带着销魂入骨的喘息发出断断续续的音节。

“我一定.......要.......啊.......”还未说话被一击深入的抽插打断，我就想手指顺势撬开唇齿，压着舌头，在口腔中一通搅弄，勾起一丝长长的银线离开。他又狠狠拍着宋继扬的翘臀，一把按下他，手中撸着忍耐许久的器官，打开宋继扬的小手，换上自己的手掰开他屁股就捅了进去。

曲起腿来，深入浅出。王皓轩仿佛听到了极为令他愉悦的事情，顺势俯到他的耳边：“嘘，等你下来床，再说，好不好？”

军训期间，两人又偷偷在宿舍和浴室弄了几次，对于彼此的身体正处于将熟未熟的阶段。一边几乎能够掌握到对方的兴奋点，又一边因为每次偷情，往往能够在狭小隐蔽的空间找寻到更多新鲜感，这次重逢加重了这种感觉。

未尝之前，不知食髓知味。

尝过之后，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

“操，我都想死在你身上了。”比体温较高的白浊洒遍了那人温热的穴口，高岭之花怎会轻易松口，换来的只能是肉体碰撞声和呻吟不绝于耳，黏哒哒的水声从嘴唇间交合处绵绵不断。

“教官在看自己是怎么被我操的？”王皓轩的手覆在他的手上，他进得很深，精瘦的腹部被硕大的性器撑起了一个小小的弧度，分不清谁的液体粘在了龟头上，看起来格外的淫靡。

欲拒还迎的喘气声，以及浑身如蚀骨般细麻。

“操，操你....”想要，还想要，那个地方疯狂地想要被触碰。

“操我？？好啊，我很耐操（操练）的，就是不知道你耐不耐操啊？”王皓轩从背后搂着他的腰，沿着他背后的肌肉线条轻轻吹气。然后，又是用力一顶，双手揉弄着那茱萸小点，一下捅进了泥泞的后穴抽插，快速挺动腰杆带动硬挺的柱身往里面送。

“教官不是说高姿匍匐时要抬高腰吗？怎么这就塌下来了？嗯？”

“抬高！！”王皓轩咬牙切齿地一巴掌拍在那满是手印的屁股上。被他那么一打，宋继扬敏感的身子就是一阵巨颤，那被打的羞耻地儿亦是一阵紧缩，水便淌得更多。

“爽了么？”

“爽....操，就那里.....”王皓轩负伤是真，有一小片血迹已经从他伤口纱布底下洇了出来。发情也是真，顾不得身上还未痊愈的伤口，就死死卡住身下人的细腰，强迫他承受全部的力道。下身勃发挺动着，丝毫不打算放过坐在身上的人，一下一下狠狠地砸在内壁软肉上，抵在最深处翻搅。

“妈的，你都瘸了，你....你还这么放荡不羁。”宋继扬边亲边骂，差了那么一点，就能踏上巅峰的感觉非常差，他脸上尽是羞愤之色，被拉开的双手紧握拳头，雪白的双足绷成足弓。看着那手上青筋爆出，心里骂道，他妈的，种马一个。

“又要射了？才半个月，就这么饥渴啊？”伤口又要往外渗血，王皓轩只得紧紧咬住齿关，胸膛剧烈起伏着，下腹郁积的欲火还没消散出去。即便是负伤，可看这架势，全塞进来了，似乎撑到了极致，活像是要将宋继扬生吞活剥。哪怕他浑身是伤，下腹出血，使出的腰力也绝不含糊，不愧是十八岁的热血少年郎。

“闭.....嗯.....闭嘴.......”宋继扬仰着脖子就像沉入海里的溺水者，被缠住手脚，反复的折磨和身体的酸痛令他只能无力地被摆弄着。

“操....别那么猛....你伤，你.....”宋继扬开始抓挠身上的伤口，企图用疼痛掩盖住空虚的瘙痒，又开始用手胡乱整理被汗水打湿的额发，捂着双眼哭泣，从没听过的声音挤出的句子足够让人知道他此时此刻濒临崩溃的状态。

“你他妈等着......”宋继扬身体的快感没有消减，眼前依旧蒙有一层水雾，咿咿呀呀的呻吟也被折磨的支离破碎，泪水不受控的顺着脸颊下滑，还不忘暗哑着嗓子呢喃，都被玩弄到虚脱了还是不甘示弱张嘴作口型。

军人的身体永远是强壮有力的，可偏偏在床上软了下来。

“这就软了？别啊，咱俩死里逃生，不多一发么教官。”王皓轩又翻天覆地折腾了他许久，床单上沾满了带着体味的液体，狂拽的深情已经被揉碎成了骚浪色，后穴一阵收缩，白浊自腿间释放，整个人软成一滩水了，达到顶点的器官颤抖着射了出来，甜蜜黏稠的液体像是失禁一样，不受控制地涌了出来。

“唔唔......停下，不行了....软了.....”这么小声请求着，很难判断宋继扬究竟是舒适还是痛苦，宋继扬几乎悬空了又坠下，不得不把那根儿东西咬得更紧了，最后连好听色情的呻吟都发不出了，只啜泣着微微颤抖着，任由浅淡稀薄的精液一小股一小股的喷洒在自己的腹部

宋继扬半张着嘴好似发不出声音，牙根都在打颤，浑身一颤便紧紧收缩起来。终于不堪重负，白浊留在他面前的墙壁上。

可是身下人并没有因此放过他，自己双腿岔开的姿态也没有多余的力气反抗。重重地咬在他的喉咙口。

“不了不了，啊....唔唔唔.....”他掐着床单，嘴里不断讨着饶，然而下面紧紧咬着，被操软了也不舍得放出来。睫尾还悬挂着一滴泪水，将滴未落。王皓轩没再多说话，专注于下身的动作，似乎是执意要把他逼出呻吟声来才罢休。

“不要了.....”听到宋继扬哭声的那一刻，让人心疼的皱紧眉头，王皓轩几乎瞬间就起了放过他的念头。

“到底想我了没啊，最后一次机会，不然你就别想起床了。”一个吻火辣辣的压了上来，深入勾着舌头打着圈。

“如果你再那么操我一次的话，这事也不是没有商量的余地。”宋继扬身子不受控的发抖，喉间发出了几丝轻微的哼声，眼眶通红凝望着他。

“那就不起来了。”空出来的手刚代表主人的意愿挣扎了两次就又钻进了王皓轩的手心，和另一只手挨到了一起。

“想你。”如此温顺、柔软而又脆弱。王皓轩看着他紧阖的双眼，微微发红的鼻尖，沾有水珠的双唇，最后是上下滑动的喉结。他很是惊讶，他到底是怎么做到温顺和狠厉切换。

两人再一次将柔软的唇火热紧贴，胸膛无缝嵌入彼此，王皓轩向后扶住他的大腿，不出其料地被人抱着压近几寸。宋继扬要被折腾坏了，喘息之中带了一点服软的意味。

“啊....不不...停下.....”宋继扬他像是被逼到绝境的困兽，想要并拢的双腿被强行顶开，他动了动喉结，后穴猛地缩紧，几乎一起到了高潮，这一夹让干得正爽的小兔崽子额角绷出青筋也突然缴械投降了。

小小的病床，交叠的身躯，隐忍的呻吟，丝毫没有考虑隔音问题。那其中夹杂着的是更深一层的欲念。

种种渴望宋继扬需要深藏于心，他不容忍别人踏入自己内心，却允许王皓轩在显眼的地方留下吻痕，宣誓主权。他不屑一顾别人的爱慕和追求，却会在有人向自己表白时彬彬有礼的告诉对方，我有恋人，然后勾着王皓轩的肩头，他是我的恋人。

“那天，我都快挂了，你叫我什么来着？？我怎么想不起来了。”

宋继扬趴他身上喘息，耳边是少年强有力的心跳。他抬头，看见王皓轩一脸挚诚的眼神，那眼睛里是星辰，当兵刃的硝烟沾染他的脸庞，当严苛的纪律磨练出的他的锐气。

“男朋友啊，不可以么？”

犹豫了一下，轻轻嗯了声。

宋继扬又捏着他的脸细细看着，他确实成长看，烈日的洗礼或许已经掩盖他曾经的稚气，但是那一双燃着赤子之火的眼睛永远蕴着他年少的热血。

越过万水千山、繁花密柳，走过七情六欲、爱恨情仇，他终究是寻到那个肯陪自己疯魔一辈子的人了。

又拉了下被角，两人贴得很近很近，心跳声一声一声并在了一处。

——End


End file.
